


【翻譯】Together by notfunnydean

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: Together by notfunnydean這是一個兄弟間純親情向的小品故事。#spnhiatuscreationsSPN缺失的劇情創作系列，第一周 - "而如果我們要死？我們也會死在一起。(And if we die? We'll do that together, too.) "原文：https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/174461467655/together





	【翻譯】Together by notfunnydean

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我重拾同人翻譯這項興趣(?)之後的第二篇，仍然有很多需要改進的地方，不怕英文的wincest girl們請務必去看原文哦 <3
> 
> 簡體用家們可以在我的Lofter上看：  
> [http://smilockwumao.lofter.com/post/1f259b43_ee7b8074]()

 

Dean坐在寶貝黑美人的外面，看著他眼前的小湖泊。他打著哈欠為自己打開了又一瓶啤酒，因為他媽的為甚麼不。

 

那是平靜的一天。時間接近中午了而Dean享受這平和。真是漫長的數個星期，他斷裂的手臂不是那唯一的證明。Sam看起來沒有好得多，但至少他沒事。Dean打了個哆嗦，當他想起Sam滿身是血的樣子時。

 

“Dean? “

 

Dean轉過身，當Sam推開他們在林裡找到的小木屋的門時。Sam看來並沒有陷進任何危險裡而Dean重新放鬆下來。

 

“我在這。”Dean說，即使Sam明顯地已經定位了他。再一次的安靜下來，但緊接著Sam便走過來站在Dean和寶貝旁邊。就像他的哥哥一樣觀賞著湖泊。

 

“你在想些甚麼？”Sam問道而Dean已經開始好奇，正當他的弟弟會想討論這個時。Dean看著他，滿是愁眉苦臉。

 

“甚麼都沒有，真的。”他試著說，但他只是換來Sam一個非常疲乏的微笑。

 

“你知道，你擅長很多事情。但不包括說謊。”Sam回答，也拿了一瓶啤酒給自己。Dean咕噥著看向他的弟弟。Sam看起來真的很疲累，但同時……挺樂的。

 

“我可不會這樣說。我對你說過足夠多的謊了，而你根本沒察覺。”Dean指出，即使他或許不應該這樣做。他們已經讓這些成過去了。他們現在總是試著告訴對方所有事。 _他們想從錯誤中學習_ ，Sam如是說。

 

“我知道。所以也許現在不要再這樣做了。”Sam一邊說一邊玩著他的瓶子上的標籤。Dean再嘆了口氣並點頭。

 

“你記得你跟我講的嗎？如果我們不知怎麼地死了。再一次的？”Dean問而當他說話時他沒有看向Sam。他依然能知道他的弟弟對這道問題感到訝異。也許他以為Dean已經在想著另一場的獵魔了。

 

“而如果我們會死？我們也死在一起。”Sam安靜地說而Dean知道他會記得的。如果人生跟著Dean想要的方向走的話Sam永遠都不會死。一次都不會。從來都不會。以及無疑的永遠不會有再一次。但他記得那感覺是多美好，只是聽著Sam這樣說。他並不孤獨。

 

“對。”Dean嘟噥道，把他的空瓶子丟到地上。Dean知道跟你的兄弟這麼親密是幾乎稀有的事。但他不會改變它。他和Sammy是兄弟而那是永遠不會改變的。

 

“你快要死了嗎，Dean? “Sam問道而且看起來很擔心。Dean討厭那個表情，甚至比他那雙狗狗眼更討厭。

 

“不，我沒有。放下你的警戒狀態。”Deanat開玩笑地說，而Sam只是搖搖頭並微笑起來。終於就這一次，他真的不是快死了。他也不想死，所以他們沒事的。至少現在沒事。

 

“那為甚麼我們在談這個？”Sam說，Dean對他眨眨眼。對啊，為甚麼他們還在說這個。Dean只是咧嘴笑著然後聳肩。Sam轉了轉眼珠子而Dean大笑起來。他們永遠不會變。

 

“只是想想而已，你知道。”Dean說道而Sam打了他的肩膀一拳。幸好不是他受傷的手臂那邊。那已經很糟糕了。

 

“你可以思考？真的？”Sam大笑著而這次Dean對他的弟弟皺起眉頭。

 

“Bitch. “Dean說，但他也馬上開始笑了。有時候他們真的仍然這麼孩子氣。他希望一直保持這樣。

 

“Jerk. “Sam回應，就像他向來做的。很高興知道有些事仍舊是一樣的。即使在他們經歷過那一切以後。Sam和Dean是兄弟。而那會一直保持著這樣。Dean覺得他不需要其他東西了。

 

“無論如何。我是指我知道那永遠不會完結，但我一直在想。”Dean說，而Sam亦隨之認真起來。

 

“獵魔？”Sam問，因為看來他不明白，Dean在說甚麼。

 

“對。獵魔，殺戮，怪物，隨便任何事。我不覺得那會停下來。但如果它的停止了？”Dean問道，然後他小心地起來並稍微走近了那小湖泊。

 

“嗯，那會很好，你不覺得嗎？”Sam一邊問一邊跟著Dean走，一如既往。Dean深呼吸了一下然後蹲下來拿起幾塊石頭。他把其中一塊丟進湖裡。

  


“我是指，當然了，但……那之後我們會做甚麼？”Dean問道，把下一塊石頭甩到水面上。發出了一個有趣的聲音。

 

“慶祝？”Sam反問而他仍然不太明白。Dean大笑起來。

 

“不，我是指沒錯。當然的。你懂我的，伙計，我愛派對。但我不是在說那個。我的意思是你會做些甚麼？回到Stanford？找個女孩諸如此類。”Dean說而這一次Sam看來明白了。

 

“不我不會回去Stanford的。我告訴過你，這不再是我想要的生活了。”Sam回答而Dean點頭。對啊事實上他們討論過很多關於那個話題的。不過Dean仍能記得Sam是怎麼打包他的東西。他對他們的爸爸大吼大叫然後走了。他把Dean留下就走了。

 

“但你會想要一個家庭，對吧？”Dean說，差點就要咬掉自己的舌頭。

 

“當然。如果我們真的可以停下獵魔而且再也沒有一隻怪物。對，我大概會安定下來。怎麼了？”Sam問道，而Dean感覺被抓包了。

 

“呃…對，我也是，我猜。”Dean說，Sam嘆了口氣。

 

“Dean。”

 

“你想我說甚麼？我也很樂意擁有一個家庭。但我已經有一個了，就在這裡。”Dean說然後指著Sam。那花了一點時間，在Sam升起他的眉毛之前。

 

“你覺得，我會離開你。”Sam說，而他聽起來並沒有為此生氣。只是疲累。

 

“那只是獵魔把我們帶到一起。”Dean嘗試解釋而當Sam看起來還是對他如此失望時，他回去對著湖泊丟石頭。

 

“如果不是因為獵魔，我不會在你身邊。”Sam說而Dean點頭。他知道的，但有時候他的腦袋在理解這事上有些問題。

 

“對，但那會很奇怪……你知道。如果我們倆都有妻子和……孩子。我們不會花這麼多時間在一起。也許我們其中一個會搬走然後……”Dean自己停下來了。想像一個沒有獵魔的未來對他來說不是新鮮事。有一個妻子。和孩子。那是一些Dean真正想要的事物。

 

但那是第一次，他如此開放地對Sam說。

 

“我們仍然會經常跟對方見面。”Sam慢慢地說並把它弄得像一個承諾。Dean深吸了一口氣，他感覺好一點了。

 

“好。”就是Dean要對此而說的所有話了。他知道那裡不會有一個沒有獵魔的未來。他永遠不會跟妻子和孩子幸福快樂。但他仍然很高興知道，如果有哪怕一個微小的機會，Sam仍然會跟他在一起。

 

“作為一個真的討厭娘娘腔對話的人，你事實上引起了不少這些時刻。”Sam大笑著而Dean對他的弟弟嘆氣。

 

“幹你。那又不像是我們擁抱或者哭進對方的肩膊裡。”Dean說而Sam為此對他眨眨眼。Dean皺著眉，但接下來Sam已經靠近了並抱住了他。他很小心，因為Dean的手臂，但不管怎樣還是感覺很好。Dean幾乎要快樂地嘆息了。

 

“好一點了？”Sam問道並直接笑進Dean的耳朵裡。

 

“對。”Dean找回呼吸並回抱了Sam，在他受傷的手之下盡力了。那並不是一個特別漫長的擁抱，但Dean會在他的餘生都記得它的。因Sam說了一些會永遠都在Dean的腦子裡燃燒的話。

 

“如果我們要死，我們會死在一起。但如果我們 _活著_ ，我們也要活在一起。”

  


-fin.


End file.
